


Everything Goes to Hell

by RaeVan87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, sex on various pieces of furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeVan87/pseuds/RaeVan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gives Sam and Dean a lead and while they go investigate it, they leave you at the motel to keep an eye on him. Unimpressed with being stuck ‘angel sitting’ you decide to get drunk. Gabriel, on the other hand, wants to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Goes to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something to do for fun. Requests always open.

  **Everything Goes to Hell**

                _“Why be sweet, why be careful, why be kind?_

_A man has only one thing on his mind._

_Why ask politely, Why go lightly?_

_Why say please?_

_They only want to get you on your knees…”_

                                - **Everything Goes to Hell – Tom Waits**

 

 

                “You’re leaving me behind?” you ask, holding your hands out in exasperation as Sam and Dean get ready to head out.

                “Think of it as being on house arrest after that last stunt you pulled” Dean scolded, spinning the angel blade in his hand before tucking it away in his jacket.

                You rolled your eyes, unwilling to concede that he may have been right. The last time they took you on a run you were nearly killed… twice. You were overexcited, overconfident and ran head long into a barn full of werewolves. While you were successful in taking them out, your limits were pushed too far and it nearly cost you your life.

                You were reckless. You knew that. You accepted that. But you’d never, in a million years, admit it out loud.

                “It’ll be like a slumber party!” Gabriel teased from behind you, knowing exactly which buttons to push to irk you.

                He’d popped in to give Sam and Dean a lead and they were all being extra secretive around you for some reason, careful to give only the vaguest details possible. Claiming they were never eager to trust Gabriel, they told you to stay behind with him to make sure he didn’t try to pull anything, or at least if he did for you to contact them right away.

               “Great, just great” you groan, flopping into the dusty arm chair beside the night stand and eyeing up the mini bar. “I make no promises to stay sober” you threaten, leaning forward and pulling the door of the fridge open, taking out one of the travel sized bottles.

               “You must be a big hit with the fellas!” Gabriel jested, sitting on the opposing chair and watching you with an amused air.

               You drain the bottle and half heartedly lob it at him, though he easily ducks out of the way.

               “Touchy” he adds with a cheeky smile.

               “Okay, you two… Can you just… play nice, please?” Sam pleads, checking his pockets over again to make sure he had everything.

               “Yeah, yeah, you guys just go and hurry back, okay?” you dismiss, fishing another bottle from the fridge and ignoring the drinking gesture that Gabriel was making to mock you.

               Sam sighed, “We should only be a few hours. You’ll be fine.” He looks nervously between you and Gabriel before ducking out of the door after Dean.

               As the latch clicked shut the room fell into an awkward silence and Gabriel stared at you, a half smirk on his lips and his eyebrows quirked. You tried your best to ignore it but you could feel it plucking away at your nerves.

               Finishing the second tiny bottle you loll your head to the side and look at him, “You’re just going to sit there staring at me?” You didn’t really mean to be rude, but the tiny amount of alcohol you had was already toying with your light-weight constitution.

               “You know, you’re not a very fun drunk” he comments, ignoring your question and pursing his lips.

               “I’m sure I’m sorry, if I had a Twister mat, maybe we could make this a real party!” you say sarcastically, busting open the third mini bottle and sucking it down.

               Gabriel’s eye instantly light up and you find yourself taken aback. The look of delight and mischief in his gaze has you slightly concerned and you shift uncomfortably in your chair.

               “Now you’re talkin’ my language!” he beams. With a snap of his fingers he’s suddenly holding a game of Twister and your eyes widen as he waggles his eyebrows.

               “No, I didn’t actually mean…” you begin, your words tumbling out and desperately trying to back pedal.

               “Nope, too late! You said and now we’re playing” he says cheerfully, taking the mat out of the box and fanning it down on the floor.

               You groan again and let your head fall back, silently cursing yourself for mentioning it in the first place. You tip the little bottle back and finish off the third one, placing it down on the table beside you. Looking at Gabriel you find the enthusiasm in his expression somewhat contagious and you can’t help but smile back. It had been a long time since you were able to have a bit of carefree fun and it was more than overdue.

               “Alright, fine. Let’s do this” you resign, feeling yourself getting more excited about the prospect of playing. You stand, slipping off your coat and your button up shirt, tucking your camisole into your pants so it stayed down. Kicking off your shoes you step up to the mat where Gabriel was eagerly setting down the spinner.

               “Who’s going to spin?” you ask, nodding towards the spinner where he placed it on the ground.

               Quirking his eyebrow haughtily, Gabriel snapped his fingers again and the dial spun, slowing down and landing on ‘right foot red’.

               “That would be your move, sugar” he announces, gesturing grandly towards the colored circles.

               Hesitating a moment as if calculating which of the five red circles would be best to stand on, you decide on the middle one and place your foot down on it.

               “Your move, hot shot” you laugh as he practically sashays up to the mat. You’re already having more fun than you were willing to admit and your smile feels almost permanently affixed to your face.

               A few moves and another two mini bottles of alcohol later you both found yourselves stretched across the mat in increasingly uncomfortable positions. You were feeling more than just a little tipsy but with every move you were more and more determined to beat him. With your legs spread from the green to the red circles and your arms tangled up somewhere in the middle, your rear was high in the air with Gabriel poised precariously behind you.

               “Spin already, my arms are going numb” you press, looking at him over your shoulder.

               He struggles to lift a hand to snap his fingers but manages.

               “Left hand green” he says as he stretches over you, reaching to put his hand on the green circle in front of your foot.

               Snapping again you are practically bouncing, trying your best to hold your position.

               “Left foot yellow” you say out loud as the spinner stops. You slip your leg around him and tuck it just under his arm. The move causes your rear to press against his waist and you stumble slightly at the contact, barely regaining it before falling. Swaying slightly, trying to keep your balance you feel something suddenly prodding your ass and thigh.

               Whether it was the alcohol or your general boldness your jaw drops and closes a few times before you say, “Gabe… are you… are you getting hard?” You glance back over your shoulder again with your eyebrows furrowed in askance.

               “Guilty” he replies unabashedly with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

               You pause, feeling a blush creeping over your face and a hysterical burble of laughter rising in your throat. Unsure of what to do with said information you nod, chuckling mostly to yourself and wondering how uncomfortable it must be for him to conceal an erection in jeans while stretched across a Twister mat.

               The blush continues to heat your face and the feeling of his stiff member poking at you has you sweating. If it had been a long time since you’d had fun, it had been damn near an eternity since you’d gotten laid. Having a very attractive angel pressing his erection up against your backside was far too good of an opportunity to pass up or at least have a little fun with.

               Arching your back against him you grind your backside over his crotch and you can feel him twitch, even through the fabric of both of your pants.

               You look innocently back at him, “Your move.” The double meaning behind your words doesn’t escape his notice and he grins wickedly.

               The dial spins and lands on ‘left hand green’ again, which forces him to slide his hand forward, pressing himself more roughly against you and nearly causing you to topple over.

               Biting the insides of your cheeks trying to tame the smile before it can take over and you wait for the dial to spin again. When it lands on ‘right foot blue’ you can’t help but use the movement as an excuse to knock Gabriel’s foot out from under him so he falls on top of you. The weight is enough to offset your balance and you crumble beneath him, your hands trapped under your body.

               “Guess that means I win then?” he teases, whispering in your ear.

               “Hardly, you fell first” you countered, trying to wiggle your hands free.

               “Ah, that may be true, but you hit the mat first… And I clearly have the upper hand here” he returns, his pelvis still pressed firmly against you and the stiffness in his trousers only increases.

               “About that…” you begin, hoisting yourself up. You catch him off guard enough that you’re able to get your hands free and flip over, grabbing his shoulders and rolling him onto his back with you on top of him, straddling his waist.

               He gives you a sarcastic look, “You know I could just snap my fingers and disappear, right?”

               You shrug, pursing your lips slightly, “Yeah… you could. But we both know you won’t.”

               “And what makes you say that?” he questions, though you can see his eyes roaming over you.

               Instead of answering you drag your sex over his, quirking an eyebrow at him as you run over the persistent stiffness pointing towards you.

               He huffs a laugh through his nose, the smirk on his lips says that he’s enjoying your playful side, which, at the moment, was rivaling his own.

               “Well, you got me there” he answers after a long pause. The look in his eyes grows hungrier as you continue to roll your hips over him.

               Suddenly he sits up, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling your lips to his. The forcefulness of his actions takes you by surprise and it’s a moment before you catch up, meeting his eagerness with your own. His hands travel over your shoulders and down your sides rocking your hips back and forth against him more aggressively. The sense of urgency in his touch builds as you feel your own need growing. The weight of your clothing feels almost suffocating and you separate your lips from his only long enough to pull your shirt over your head.

               His eyes drink in your features, languidly trailing from your throat to your chest where he palms your breasts through your bra, massaging them with his thumbs.

               He looks back up at you, unfettered lust written all over his face, “Oh, honey, we are going to have so much fun.”  The smile on his face is both exciting and terrifying and it’s obvious that he has big plans for you.

               With remarkable ease, he cups your backside, holding onto you as he stands from the floor. Your legs wrap around his waist and you squeal with delight as his lips find the valley between your breasts. He turns towards the wide dresser, pushing your back against the wall and seating you atop it, pressing his body firmly between your legs. His lips find their way to yours again and he moans your name into your mouth before kissing you.

               His hands slip down your body, undoing the button of your pants deftly and shimmying them down, backing away to slide them down your legs. He casts the pants over his shoulder, grinning at you as you sit exposed in only your bra and panties on the dresser.

               You bite your lip, sucking on it and staring at him as your body steadily grows warmer.

               “You are something else, sugar” he breathes as he steps back to you, grasping your thighs and forcing your legs further apart, situating himself between them once more.

               You inhale roughly as his thumbs massage the crease between your groin and thigh and he watches you carefully. Smirking as his touch only makes you want more and causes you to squirm.

               He lowers himself down between your legs and you grip the edges of the dresser as he runs the tip of his nose over your panties. You can feel the heat of his mouth through the fabric and he daintily kisses your mound, trailing feather light kisses up and down over your slit. His lips move to the bare skin of your thigh and you shiver.

               Hooking the edges of your panties he begins to pull them off as you lift yourself up just enough that they can slide off your ass. His kisses meander down the inside of your leg with the damp fabric of your underwear trailing just after it. Once clear of your legs he discards them and lets his lips wander back up you leg.

               The coolness of the room mixed with the heat of his mouth caused goose bumps to swarm over your skin, covering every inch of you. You watch his careful actions and feel the tickle of his hair as it drags over your exposed skin. The slow steady pace of his kisses makes your core ache and you can’t help but whimper.

               His mouth finally arrives at your folds and he takes the left side into his mouth, sucking gingerly as he eases your legs over his shoulders and pulls you to the very edge of the dresser. A shudder ripples through you as his lips work around your slit and you can feel your pulse pounding in your core, demanding his attention.

               His swift tongue slips out to taste you, running through the center of your folds in a long, languid motion and you barely bite back an elated cry. Bringing your hands to his head, your fingers worm into his hair, holding his face possessively to you.

               As his tongue begins to travel in circles your grip on his hair tightens and he edges closer and closer towards your clit. The first brush against it has you reeling and as the movements continue you find yourself getting dizzy with pleasure. Tight, precise circles passing over your most sensitive spot, matching the steady rhythm of your heartbeat and he’s got your legs trembling in no time. His strong thumbs massage the outers of your folds and you can feel your climax rapidly approaching. The moment his lips wrap around your clit you see stars as he gently sucks and teases the roused nub.

               Your toes curl and you clench your fists in his hair, desperate for something to hang on to as your orgasm washes over you. Sound fades in and out as the ringing in your ears accompanies your climax and the world spins around you. His name falls from your lips several times over as he refuses to slow his movements until your orgasm retreats.

               Just when you feel like you can’t take the tormentingly wonderful brush strokes of his tongue he begins to kiss back up your body, pausing only to unhook your bra and cast it aside like the rest of your clothes.

               His face buries into the crook of your neck and as your arms wrap around his chest you’re surprised to find that his clothes have vanished, though you couldn’t recall when that had happened, nor could you bring yourself to care. The tip of his length presses between your folds as he eases himself into you, spreading your walls and stretching you open to accommodate him.

               Tangling your legs around the back of his thighs you sigh contentedly as he lowers himself into you, pressing his pelvis against yours so his entire length is buried.

               His mouth nibbles and worries at the flesh of your neck as he rocks himself in and out of you. His thrusts building in intensity and become hard enough that the dresser rocks loudly against the wall, causing a painting to slip from its perch and crash to the floor, though it goes almost completely unnoticed by either of you.

               Your breathing is staggered and comes in short gasps that are punctuated by his movements. His own is labored and muffled against your shoulder. Soft hands find your breasts and knead them nearly to the point of pain, making your back arc into his touch and your nails dig into his back. He thrusts a few more times before heaving you off the dresser, holding you firmly to him as he crosses the room, laying you across the table. His length still lodged deep inside you he hardly misses a beat, resuming the persistent pounding. The chill surface of the table is mildly shocking but the change in position makes you barely register it.

               Your hands go over your head and you grip the other side of the table, looking up at him with a devious grin on your face. He smiles back down at you and continues to roughly thrust, pulling his length nearly all the way out before driving it back down into you again. Gripping your waist he rocks you back and forth on the table, moving your body instead of his hips, bouncing you against his pelvis.

               The cheap table creaks and groans and begins to sway precariously, only making your movements more dramatic. Just before the table gives way he pulls your arms, bringing you back up to his chest and lifting you off the collapsing table.

               He turns, throwing you onto the bed and you slide up until your head is on the pillows. He quickly follows, crawling up the bed toward you before falling over you again. His mouth is at your breast and he roughly plunges into you again. You cry out as he fills you and your walls shudder pleasantly around him, squeezing his length with your second impending climax.

               His cock grows noticeably thicker inside you and you know he is also close. The fervent thrusting become more erratic and urgent as he huffs his breath against your chest, stifling his desperate sighs. Your fingers twist into the sheets as the heat floods your body and you finish hard around him, moaning his name in praise.

               Your voice calling out his name sends him over the edge and he gives one last thrust into you as his cock pulsates and spills its juices. He buries his face against the side of your head, inhaling the scent of your hair and struggling to steady his breathing.

               “Oh, Sugar, I knew you had fun in you” he teases in your ear.

**~             *             ~             *             ~**

               Later that evening Sam and Dean arrived back at the motel. When they entered the suite their eyes swept from you, laying on the bed reading a magazine, to Gabriel, laying on the other bed with his hands behind his head and watching the tiny television, to the collapsed table and broken picture laying on the floor.

               “You guys have a good time?” Dean asked sarcastically, obviously trying to figure out why the suite was destroyed but neither of you had a scratch on you.

               Looking up from you magazine you glanced at Gabriel and smirk before answering, “Yeah… it was alright.”


End file.
